vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Abomasnow
|-|Abomasnow= |-|Mega Abomasnow= Summary Abomasnow (Japanese: ユキノオー, Yukinooh) is a dual-type Grass/Ice Pokémon. It evolves from Snover starting at level 40. It can Mega Evolve into Mega Abomasnow using the Abomasite. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A | High 7-A Name: Abomasnow Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Frost Tree Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ice Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Regeneration (Low to Mid-Low), Absolute Zero, Healing, Sleep Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Health Absorption, Dynamax, Resistance to Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Sound Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (Via Mist) Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to other fully evolved Pokémon) | Large Mountain level (Its Mega form makes it far stronger, should be comparable to Mega Tyranitar) Speed: Relativistic (Can keep up with Poliwrath) | At least Relativistic Lifting Strength: Class 100 Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ | Large Mountain Class Durability: At least Mountain level+ | Large Mountain level Stamina: High (Can infinitely sustain blizzards) Range: Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: NeverMeltIce, Abomasite Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Fighting, Flying, Poison, Rock, Bug, Steel, and especially Fire type attacks from other Pokémon Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Snow Warning:' Abomasnow summons a hailstorm when it enters a battle or mega evolves. The hailstorm itself can damage 1/16 of every fighters' health unless the fighter is an Ice type. *'Soundproof (Hidden):' Abomasnow is immune to sound-based moves. Moves Level-Up Moves *'Blizzard:' Abomasnow fires a blizzard from it's mouth at it's opponent. It may freeze the opponent. *'Grass Whistle:' Abomasnow picks up a blade of grass, blows on it, and plays a song that puts those who hear it to sleep. *'Ice Punch:' Abomasnow hits it's target with an icy fist. This may freeze the opponent. *'Ice Shard:' Abomasnow shoots a small, fast projectile made of ice. *'Icy Wind:' Abomasnow breaths out a gust of chilled air. The targets speed will be reduced as a result. *'Ingrain:' Abomansnow plants roots that heal it over time. *'Leer:' Abomasnow gives an intimadating leer that lowers the targets physical defense. *'Mist:' Abomasnow creates a mist that prevents it's stats from being reduced. *'Powder Snow:' Abomasnow attacks with a chilling gust of powdery snow. It may also freeze the target. *'Razor Leaf:' Abomanow launches razor sharp leaves at it's opponent. *'Sheer Cold:' Abomasnow launches''' beam of absolute zero at it's opponent. The target instantly faints if it's hit. *'''Swagger: Abomasnow enrages it's opponent into confusion. Though this also raises it's opponent's physical attack. *'Wood Hammer:' Abomasnow covers it's arm in a green stump-shaped aura that slams it's opponent. This causes damage to Abomasnow as well. Egg Moves *'Avalanche:' Abomasnow summons a cloud that rains chunks of ice on it's opponent. The move becomes more powerful it it was damaged just before using it. *'Bullet Seed:' Abomasnow shoots a volley of high-speed seeds *'Double-Edge:' Abomasnow attacks with a full-body tackle that damages itself in the process. *'Growth:' Abomasnow doubles in size, increasing it's physical and special attack in the process. *'Leech Seed:' Abomasnow plants a seed on the opponent, transferring health from the opponent to itself. *'Magical Leaf:' Abomasnow shoots out leaves that home in on their target. *'Natural Gift:' Abomasnow draws power from a held berry to shoot an energy blast of varying type. Considering wild Abomasnow don't usually carry berries this move is mostly irrelevent. *'Seed Bomb:' Abomasnow launches an explosive seed from it's mouth *'Skull Bash:' Abomasnow tucks in it's head and rams into it's opponent. It's physical defense gets raised in the process. *'Stomp:' Abomasnow stomps it's opponent. This may cause the target to flinch. Key: Base | Mega Abomasnow Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokemon Category:Mega Pokemon Category:Characters Category:Races Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Plant Users Category:Wood Users Category:Healers Category:Weather Users Category:Monsters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Tier 7